¿Seré Feliz?
by yhoryina-chan
Summary: Después de saber que no habrá cura para su enfermedad, Hinata decide continuar con su vida para poder realizar todas las cosas que quiso hacer , entre ellas tener una mejor relación con su familia ,vivir aventuras y experimentar el amor...pero ¿sera tan fácil conseguirlo?...porque el amor es todo , menos sencillo.
1. epilogo

**Género:** Romance/Drama

 **Pareja:** Sasuhina

 **Autor:** Cyhoryina chan

 _Pensamientos_

"Hablan "

•••••••

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

••••

 **Epilogo**

Es espantoso que a una temprana edad uno ya sepa cuando va a dejar de existir…ver como tus sueñas, tus metas, tus ¡ANELOS! se van desvaneciendo poco a poco .Esa pequeña esperanza que tenía, desapareció hoy, cuando el médico me dijo que el tratamiento para mi enfermedad no estaba funcionando. Seria mentira decir que no me esperaba esto, lo notaba porque no sentía ningún cambio pero aun así quise tener fe en sus palabras.

Es increíble que de un minuto a otro todo mi mundo pueda cambiar tan radicalmente. No sabía que la vida fuera así, se que no es perfecta pero no es justo lo que me está pasando.

Ahora mismo me dirijo hacia la salida del hospital junto a mi padre, él no ha dicho nada desde que salimos del consultorio. Lo comprendo, yo en su lugar tampoco sabría que decir si tuviera una hija que tiene los días contados, me sentiría muy devastada al saber que no puedo hacer nada para poder ayudarla.

" _Lo siento señorita Hyuga, pero le informo que el tratamiento no está haciendo efecto y temo decir que el tumor en su cabeza está muy avanzado y realizar una operación ahora sería muy arriesgado para usted…por favor les ruego que me disculpen"_

Recuerdo lo que me dijo el doctor, ya no puedo contenerme siento como mis lágrimas dejan su rastro húmedo en mi rostro, mi cuerpo cae sobre la superficie del piso áspero y en mi mente se hace miles de preguntas _¿Por qué a mí? ¿Acaso todo terminara así?_

-"¿Por qué? ¡EH….! ¿¡Por qué!?- Toda la furia que tengo en mi ser se van transformando en golpes que chocan contra el suelo. Escucho los murmuros provenientes de la poca gente que transcurre en este pequeño camino "¿qué le pasa?" "pobrecita" .De pronto siento como unos brazos me rodean con tanta insistencia, por primera vez me siento protegida .Aquellos provienen de padre, nunca hizo esta clase de afecto conmigo pero ahora eso no me importa, me aferro a el desesperadamente, realmente necesito el consuelo de alguien porque yo Hinata Hyuga...padezco de cáncer y voy a MORIR.


	2. 1 Nuestras vidas

**Género:** Romance/Drama

 **Pareja:** Sasuhina

 **Autor:** yhoryina-chan

 _Pensamientos_

"Hablan "

" _recuerdos"_

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del creador Masashi Kishomoto.**

 **Nuestras vidas**

.

.

.

.

Una vez cuando era pequeña mi madre me dijo... _"Para ser fuerte no necesitas levantar mucho peso. Con solo levantar el tuyo cada vez que te caigas es suficiente"…_

… _En ese momento no comprendí lo que realmente quiso decirme… pero creo que ahora logre entenderlo. –_ pensaba una chica de cabello azulino y ojos color blanco mientras salía de su colegio.

" _Patética"_

Así me describía mi padre .En el pasado no hacía más que llorar y me deprimía por todo lo que Otosan pensaba sobre mí.

" _Eres una deshonra"_

Siempre trataba de complacerlo, pero era notable que todo lo que hacía no era suficiente para él. Una y otra vez quise rendirme...pero mi madre siempre estaba ahí, apoyándome.

Diciéndome que podía hacer cualquier cosa si me lo proponía.

"Okasan como te extraño"- Dijo para sí misma la muchacha a las vez que parada en una esquina, esperando a que todos los coches transcurrieran por la calle.

Para su mala fortuna, a ella también la diagnosticaron de cáncer .Falleció hace doce años, pero no por la enfermedad, si no a causa del parto en el que dio a luz a Hanabi, mi hermana menor.

Los doctores de ante mano le informaron que si continuaba con el embarazo no sobreviviría en el parto, pero ella aun así quiso arriesgarse .Quería que mi hermanita naciera, aun sabiendo que estaba muy débil y que no viviría para vernos crecer.

Uno cuando es niño no suele preocuparse por las cosas que pasan al su alrededor. Piensan en que van a jugar ese día o que van a hacer con sus amiguitas, pero yo no. A mis cinco años de edad veía con claridad como mi madre se debilita con el pasar del tiempo, la observaba cada vez más frágil, más pálida, MÁS DÉBIL.

Sé que ella no quería que viera su mal estado, puesto que siempre fingía estar bien, pero yo ya sabía todo lo que ocurría.

Estaba consciente de que no estaría a mi lado por mucho tiempo por eso siempre disfrutaba esos momento a su lado .No me importaba si mi padre pensaba que era un estorbo al lado de ella, yo sólo quería escuchar sus "buenos días" cada vez que la iba a visitar al hospital, ver su bella sonrisa y sentir sus cálidos abrazos.

Cuando murió… sentí como si mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos. Llore. Lloré amargamente su partida. Esa noche cuando la perdí, sentí un gran vació…como si me faltara algo.

Para mí ella era una persona muy importante, no solo por el hecho de que era mi madre sino porque también la admiraba…ante mis ojos era alguien digna de admirar.

 _No sabes la falta que me haces. Haría cualquier cosa con solo verte una vez más y tenerte a mi lado_ "– comenzó a avanzar por la extensa calle al ver que el semáforo indicaba que podía continuar.

…

Los minutos transcurrían junto a los pasos que la joven daba. Tardó más de una hora en llegar al lugar deseado.

"Al fi-n pude lle-gar..." - Sus pies se detuvieron al instante en el que vio la palabra _Cementerio_ en la entrada.

Se quedó un buen rato parada en la misma posición hasta darse cuenta de que no era la única que observaba el cartel. Volteo su rostro y se encontró con un joven que estaba casi al lado suyo.

El chico era alto, de piel clara, con ojos y pelo negro. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba vestido con el mismo uniforme escolar. Hinata por el color de la corbata supo que él era mayor, ya que en el Instituto Konoha distinguen a los alumnos de cada año por el color de su corbata o del moño en caso de las mujeres.

No lo vio mucho, ya que no tenía tiempo que perder y también porque, si no se apuraba, su padre iba a llegar pronto a casa. Así que se dirigió a unos de los puestos que se encontraban a unos de los costados de la entrada y compró un ramo de tulipanes rojos. Al darse la vuelta lo único que vio fue la espalda del muchacho, alejándose del lugar.

"Deb-e ser duro para él tam-bién visitar este sitio ¿n-o?" – se preguntaba. No tardó más e ingresó al lugar, caminó hasta llegar a un sepulcro que tenía grabada en la lápida el nombre de _Hyuga Hitomi_ , su madre.

"H-ola Okasan…perdón por no venir a visitarte todo este tiempo, tu-ve algunos inconvenientes…– Del bolsillo de su camisa sacó un pequeño pañuelo con el que empezó a limpiar un poco, la suciedad que tenía la fotografía. Durante ese tiempo que estuvo ahí, le conto todo lo que había pasado, había cambiado también el agua sucia y las flores secas que antes estaban ahí. –…te he tra-ído las flores que tanto t-e gustan… – mirando con sonrisa triste la fotografía dijo –… Okasan, h-e decidido rechazar cualquier trata-miento para mi enfermedad. S-é que eso acelerara mi muerte p-ero si esto es lo que tengo que hac-er para vivir de la manera que siempre quise, lo har-é .Me niego a querer pasar mis últimos momentos e-n un hospital".

"Espe-ro que estés d-e acuerdo conmi-go…padre por primera vez resp-etó mi decisión sabes, no fue fácil cons-eguirlo pero al final lo ac-eptó…– gruesas lágrimas caían sobre el azulejo que cubría el ataúd de su madre – tenías razón….él siempre s-e preocupó por mí. Qu-e equivocada estaba por pensar que yo nunca fui imp-ortante para él.

Con voz temblorosa y un poco calmada dijo – "T-e prometo que de ahora en ad-elante disfrutare cada mom-ento y cuando nos encontr-emos allá en el cielo te contar-é todas la aventuras que viví, tod-os los momentos felices que pas-e con nuestra familia… ¿d-e acuerdo?...por favor espérame."

No dijo más. Se levantó, tomó su maletín del colegio que había dejado aun lado de la lápida y con cariño se despidió de ella.

 _Nos vemos_ – Salió del cementerio sin decir más.

Tomando el camino que la llevaría a casa, empezó a alejarse del lugar con una gran mirada de determinación y felicidad.

 _Gracias por todo Okasan_

…

"Maldición" – decía un chico de cabello negro azabache. Este se encontraba sentado en la banquilla de un parque, tratando de calmarse y deseando, que ese día pasara lo más rápido posible.

Estaba cansado. Cansado de no poder dormir en las noches, de vivir de esa manera, de que todos los recuerdos del pasado lo atormenten. .

" _¿Acaso este es mi castigo?" -_ Para Sasuke revivir ese tormento cada día era el resultado de su debilidad. Tener la conciencia intranquila por no haber salvado a los suyos era su "castigo".

" _Eres débil hermanito y nunca vas a poder cambiar eso"_

"basta, basta… ¡Basta! " – El grito fue escuchado por todas las personas que se encontraban cerca de él. Sacudiendo furiosamente su cabello se levantó de golpe.

"Fue una estupidez ir a _ese_ sitio" - dijo el ojinegro, comenzando a dar pasos mientras se colocaba sus auriculares. _Cobarde,_ su andar se detuvo al instante por ese pensamiento, muy dentro en su interior lo decía _era un cobarde._ Un cobarde por el simple hecho de no poder afrontar hasta ahora su pasado.

Ante la vista de todos, Sasuke Uchiha siempre fue considerado "perfecto", no solo por tener un buen físico, si no de que también según los demás, él lo tenía "todo": tenía las mejores calificaciones, a varias jóvenes tras de él y no hace falta agregar que es heredero de unas de las más grandes empresas que existen en todo el mundo " _Corporación Uchiha"._ Pero nadie se daba cuenta que debajo de su fría mirada, se encontraba una llena de dolor y tristeza. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía comprenderlo.

Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se dirigió hacia su motocicleta, que estaba estacionada en una de las esquinas del parque. Sin ninguna dirección en particular se marchó del sitio donde estaba, solo con el único propósito de despejar su mente.

…

 _A veces, hay que olvidar lo que ha pasado, apreciar lo que queda y esperar lo que venga después_. Para Sasuke es difícil cumplir esa tarea porque vive esos recuerdos como si hubieran sido ayer. Como si estuvieran ahí... preparados para atormentarlo.

" _Por favor no hagas ningún ruido y guarda silencio ¿sí? No importa lo que escuches no se te ocurra salir de este lugar" - Dijo una mujer de pelo negro y tez blanca dejando a un niño dentro de un armario._

" _Mikoto apúrate"- Le decía su esposo_

" _Okasan ¿qué está pasando? - Respondió el pequeño pelinegro_

" _Prométeme que harás caso de todo lo que te diga Kakashi ¿De acuerdo?…te amo Sasuke, no lo olvides"_ – _Le dedico un beso en la frente y con "Cuídate" cerró las puertas del placard._

 _Oyó como alguien empujaba la puerta bruscamente - ¡Los encontramos Señor! - gritó un hombre mientras ingresaba a la habitación y los apuntaba con su arma._

 _Tras los pequeños espacios de ventilación que tenían las puertas del mueble, Sasuke observaba cómo varios hombres con armas ingresaron al cuarto y apuntaban con estas a su padre y madre. Su respiración se detuvo al ver a su niisan entrar después de todos esos muchachos._

" _Itachi ¿Porque haces esto?" - Le escuchó decir a su padre._

" _No es nada personal sabes, solo sigo órdenes" - Le contestó este joven que era casi una versión idéntica a su progenitor, solo con la diferencia de que este tenía el cabello largo, atado en una coleta baja._

" _Por favor Itachi no hagas esto" - Mikoto suplicaba de rodillas tras la espalda de Fugaku._

 _Retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con la madera del ropero haciendo mover las perchas. Provocando a las ves unos ruidos que llegó a los oídos de su hermano. Este como acto de reflejo disparo por donde vino el ruido._

" _¡Nooooo! " - La mujer estalló en llanto - "¡Sasuke! "_

" _¿¡Qué has hecho!? - Fugaku intentó acercarse a Itachi para darle un golpe pero este soltó un "Mátenlos" de su boca. Varios disparos se escucharon dentro de la casa._

 _Comenzando a marcharse el pelilargo dijo - "Vámonos"- este junto a todos los hombres se fueron rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a tras unos cuerpos sin vida de los que eran antes los señores Uchihas._

 _Mientras tanto un niño con el brazo herido, proveniente del disparo fallido anteriormente. Trata de calmar el dolor en su herida y sale de su escondite._

" _¡Okasan! ¡Otosan!" - el infante se acerca a los cuerpos inertes de su padres y con todas sus esperanzas busca una señal de vida en ellos. Solo los sollozos provenientes del niño se escuchan en la habitación ya que no pudo encontrar vida en ellos. Oye como abren con fuerza la reja de la entrada principal._

 _Lleno de ira el muchacho toma unas de las armas que los matones dejaron tiradas tras su huida, se acerca a unas de las ventanas y ve como su hermano se monta a una de las motos._

 _Su mirada con la de su hermano se encuentran. Ve como una lágrima del rostro de Itachi se desliza por su mejilla. Sin conciencia lo apunto y de dos disparos, que llegaron en el pecho del mayor, lo asesinó._

 _Escucho sirenas acercándose. Todos los demás se marcharon sin importarle el cuerpo ensangrentado de su niisan. Su brazo le empezó a doler más y comenzó a sangrar mucho. No supo lo que pasó después, hasta que despertó el día siguiente en el hospital internado._

Comenzó a sentir gotas provenientes de la lluvia que estaba iniciando. _Kuso_ , la visera del casco se empezó a ver borroso hasta el punto de no poder observar bien las cosas.

Tanto así que no vio el semáforo en rojo y a una chica que estaba corriendo por esa calle. Fue tarde su reaccionar, que chocó contra ella. Provocando un trágico accidente.

Sintió grandes dolores es su cuerpo pero gracias al casco no recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Se levantó y trato de correr hacia la chica. Esta estaba totalmente herida, tenía una gran herida en su cabeza. Busco su celular en su chaqueta pero el aparato estaba destruido. Varias personas se acercaron ellos.

"¡Llamen a una ambulancia!" - Dijo gritando el pelinegro

"Descuida yo ya llame a una, enseguida vienen para acá" - Le dijo un chico rubio con ojos azules mientras se acercaba a la chica y sacaba su toalla para después colocarla sobre la herida en la cabeza de la muchacha.

 _Este día no puede ser peor – Pensó el Uchiha._

 **Fin del Capítulo 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Olaaa…! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos lo que comentaron y a los que están siguiendo mi fanfinc *-* .Pido disculpas si tarde mucho en publicar el capítulo 1…. pero es que el colegio no me deja tranquila….enserio estas semanas estuvieron muy pesadas y no tuve tiempo para terminar el capítulo (perdón T-T). Con respecto al fanfinc…habrá amor lento así que les pido paciencia, todavía no tengo un día exacto en el que publicare el siguiente capítulo…pero tengan seguro que si continuare esta historia.

Muchas gracias por leer…no olviden dejar sus comentarios me alegran un montón.

Besos

 **Yhoryina-chan**


End file.
